


Pending Title

by CommanderTrashPanda51



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Funny, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lexa and Octavia are big bros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Raven likes to blow stuff up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTrashPanda51/pseuds/CommanderTrashPanda51
Summary: Clarke is new to Polis.Lexa is hella gay.Octavia and Raven are just... Octavia and Raven.I don't know I'm not good at summaries.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Pending Title

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.   
> This has been stuck in my head for weeks and I can't get it out and so I'm writing it. I've only written the first chapter and wanted to see what you guys thought of it before I started writing the other chapters.  
> I also didn't know what to put as the title so I'm asking you guys what you think the title should be.  
> Please leave a comment on if I should continue or not and what you think the title should be.   
> I hope you guys love it.   
> Ight happy reading. See you on the flip side. ;)

POV: Lexa

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

My hand shoots out from under my blankets to hit my phone, effectively turning off my damn alarm. I reach out and turn my phone on to look at the time. It's 7 in the morning and school starts at 8:30. I roll over onto my back and look at my ceiling. It's Monday and I hate Mondays, the same as any other sane person. 

I lay in bed for another minute before getting up. I walk over to my closet and get my clothes for today. I decide on something simple, ripped black jeans, white tee-shirt, combat boots, and my leather jacket. After grabbing my clothes I walk into my bathroom to take a shower and doing my morning routine. 

When I'm done getting ready I walk downstairs and see my mom making breakfast at the stove and my little brother, Aden, sitting at the counter. 

"Good morning," I say as I walk past Aden ruffling his hair. He swats at my hand and then fixes his hair. 

"Good morning sweety," My mom chuckles at me and my brother. "Are you doing anything today after school?" She puts breakfast onto two plates for us and sats them in front of us. 

"Probably nothing." I shove some eggs into my mouth. 

"Ok."

I swallow and take a drink of my orange juice, "Why?"

"I need you to pick Aden up from school. I have the lunch and night shift tonight so I won't be able to." 

"Yeah, I can do it." I look over at Aden and playfully glare at him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

Mom walks over and gives us both a kiss on the head, "Thank you. I'll leave some money on the counter for you to order something for dinner." She walks off to go get money from her room. 

"Alright." I look at the time on the stove, it's 7:50. "Well, I'm going to school now." I grab my backpack up off the floor by my feet. "See you, tomorrow mom." 

"Alright. Bye, I love you." She yells from her room.

"Love you too." I look over at Aden who's still eating his breakfast. "Pst." He turns around to look at me. I motion him closer and look around like I'm about to tell him some top secret stuff. I lean closer and whisper, "Hey how about when I pick you up from school we go get some ice cream?" He nods enthusiastically with a serious face making me smile. "Alright then it's a plan but you can't tell mom. Got it?" 

Aden nods, "Yes. Don't tell mom." 

I smile, this kid is way too cute. "Good. K, I'll see you later, bud." I hold out my fist and we fist bump and he goes back to eating the rest of his breakfast. As I'm grabbing my stuff and walking out of the door I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and take it out. It's a text from Octavia. 

The Worrier of Oop: Broooooo, guess what!

Commander of the Gays: What

The Worrier of Oop: You're supposed to guess :(

I roll my eyes as I get in my car. 

Commander of the Gays: I'm not guessing 

The Worrier of Oop: You're so lame gawd.

The Worrier of Oop: But! I'm not letting you ruin perfectly good gossip.

Commander of the Gays: And what is said gossip?

Worrier of Oop: So, I heard that we are getting a new girl today. And apparently, she's hot. ;)

I chuckle as I turn my car on. Octavia has her ways of finding stuff out before anyone else. It's mostly because she is friends with Wells Jaha and his dad is Principle Jaha. 

Commander of the Gays: Well I guess we'll see here in a bit. 

Commander of the Gays: I gotta go see you when I get to school. Bye

I put my phone in the cup holder and pull out of my driveway and to school.

~~

After parking my car in its spot I walk into the school and towards my locker. Standing by my locker is one of my best friends, Octavia. We have been friends since she and her brother Bellamy moved here freshmen year. I was the one that showed her around Polis High. Now we are best friends. 

When Octavia sees me she grins, "Have you seen the new girl yet?" 

I roll my eyes opening my locker, "No O, I just got here." 

"Whatever." She opens her locker that's two away from mine. "But like we have to befriend her. We don't want her to end up friends with Ontari and her followers."

I nod while looking for one of my books. When I can't find it I look over to Octavia, "Hey O, do you have my book?" 

She starts pushing stuff around in her locker, "Um no. Did you leave it in a classroom?" 

I furrow my brow trying to think. "No, I remember having it while leaving history on Friday." 

"Didn't some girl like run into you while leaving and you dropped your stuff?" I nod. "Maybe you lost it then. Try going to the office, see if someone took it there." 

"Alright." I grab the rest of my stuff and shut my locker. I turn to Octavia as she gets done getting her stuff and shutting her locker. "You wanna come? After we can just walk straight to English." 

She shrugs, "Yeah sure." We start walking towards the office in silence but knowing Octavia it won't last long. "So what do you think the new girl looks like?" There it is. To be honest it took her longer to say something than I thought. 

I shrug, "I don't know O. You're the one who knew about her not me. What do you think she'll look like?" I tease. 

"I don't know. My source," Wells, "told me that he knew her from when he was a kid. They used to be like best friends or somethin." She shrugs as we walk to the doors of the office. 

I open the door to the office and let Octavia go in before I walk in. "Well, you don't have to wait too long. You're bound to see her sometime today." 

"I guess you're right." 

I smirk at her, "When ain't I?" I can hear her scoff as I walk up to the front desk. I smile at the receptionist, Sharen. "Good morning." 

She looks up from her computer and smiles. "Good morning. What can I do for you?" 

"I was wondering if anyone brought in a book that was in the hallway on Friday?" 

"Hm let me check," She then got up and went to the counter behind her and pulls out a box. "Well, there's only one book here. Is it this one?" She holds up a book. 

I smile, "Yes, thank you so much." She hands me the book and I put it on top of my stuff. 

She smiles at me, "No problem hun. Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." I turn back around to Octavia who is on her phone. "Alright, I'm ready."

She playfully rolls her eyes, "Finally." 

As we are walking towards the door I see a girl walking towards the office. From where I'm standing I can see she has blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. She's wearing white shorts, a dark blue shirt tucked in in the front, and vans. She was beautiful. 

I didn't realize that I had stopped walking and was staring until I felt someone nudge me in the side making me look away from the blonde. I look over to see that Octavia was giving me a smirk and I glare at her. As she's about to say something, probably some smart ass remark, when we hear the door to the office open and the blonde walks in.


End file.
